Eureka
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Numbuh Four's hiding something, and a certain someone finds out a little more than she's supposed to. Oneshot 54, for people looking for something different. R


**a/n:** I finally got around to finishing my 5/4 fic, coz right after 3/4, this is my fave KND couple. This is for all those other 5/4 fans in Demonic Rose's forum. Hope you canon fans give this fic a chance. Enjoy:)

**disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and the song "Ain't No Mountain High Enough."

-

**_There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you…_**

She was restless.

After listening to her MP3 and reading Cree's magazines for more than three hours straight, Numbuh Five decided she had to find something else to do. _Needs _to find something else to do, or she might just crack.

But how can she? She couldn't watch TV 'cause it was late in the afternoon and all the channels showed the news, had no one to play videogames with 'cause Numbuh One was out on a mission too easy to even worry about, Numbuh Two was at some sort of airplane convention, and Numbuh Three had taken Mushi out to Rainbow Monkey World.

Which only left Numbuh Four, but he was in his room, with a threat that he be left alone until dinnertime.

Numbuh Five grinned under her cap. Threats didn't really work on her, do they?

-

When she reached his floor, she stepped out of the elevator as soon as it made the 'ding' sound. She was sucking on a lollipop, and had another one in her pocket in case Numbuh Four wanted some too, as a sort of peace offering.

She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his door, a little unease at the silence that had enveloped the Treehouse. Usually, when she came down here, she'd hear him yell and shout as he combat-trained, or the loudness of his stereo, but now, there was nothing.

She realized that she should actually be worried now. Utter quietness meant that either Numbuh Four wasn't in the room, or something had happened to him. She didn't know which was worse.

Trying to calm herself down, she knocked on the door. "Numbuh Four?"

No answer.

Now she was REALLY worried.

She tried again. "Numbuh Four?"

When she didn't hear any response, she pressed her ear to the door. Surprisingly, she heard a beautiful sound coming from the room, like from an orchestra, almost as if someone was playing classical in there. But Wally? Classical? Hell would freeze over first.

Still, the music continued, like from a heavenly choir. The resonance was faint, like an echo, but enthralling, overwhelming. Who the heck was doing that?

She now proceeded her knocking to pounding, a little curiosity mixed with the anxiety she was feeling. "Numbuh Four!" She near-screamed. Desperate, not to mention baffled, she attacked the door with a flawless karate-kick.

What she saw inside made her wonder if the devil was feeling pretty chilly right now.

-

Numbuh Five stood at the entrance to Numbuh Four's room, shell-shocked and mouth agape. Her lollipop had fallen on the floor.

She could hardly believe her eyes. Wally had his closed, a determined yet peaceful expression on his face as he passionately played a _violin_.

As much as she doubted her eyesight, the more did she do so with her ears. Unless this was recorded, Wally was playing a highly complicated classical sonata that just seemed… unbelievable.

She was entranced by the swift way his hands and fingers moved, as well as the series of notes that produced a wonderful yet complex tune. She stayed that way for maybe five minutes, which was how long the piece lasted.

All was good and well until Wally opened his eyes, and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

… well, pandemonium happened.

Wally had turned around, hastily trying to put the violin back in its case that strangely looked like a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. storage unit. "W-what are y-you doing here, Numbuh Five?"

When he faced Abby again, she had a big smirk on her face.

"You don't need to hide, Wally. And you can just call Numbuh Five Abby here, okay?" She went towards him. He stepped back, making him sit on his bed with Abby right in front of him.

"O-okay… hey, wait a minute! Ah don't need to be takin' orders from you! Now get outta mah room…" He paused, as if unsure what to call her. "Um… Numbuh Five!"

Her expression hardened, and without any warning she pounced on him (though she really didn't know why she had to do just that), and he hit the floor, hard, with her pinning his shoulders.

"Uh…" He really couldn't keep up with what was happening. One minute she was screaming at his doorway, and the next she was straddling him. What a crazy world we live in…

"I'm is second-in-command here, so you better listen to me, _Wall_y. And I'm gonna do anything to make you remember that," leering closer, "Got it?" She roared, russet eyes gleaming darkly, making him gulp. Numbuh Five had dropped the third-person reference, and she wasn't usually this violent…

"Sure, Abbey." As if he had a choice.

Her face broke into a smile, and she got off him. "Now…" she pointed to the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. case, which contained the violin. "Explain that."

He glanced nervously at her, eyes focused on the violin. "Aw, do ah… havtah? 'Ts supposed to be a secret." He grinned awkwardly, with obviously faked brightness, all the while playing a thumb war with himself.

Her eyes twinkled playfully. "Yeah. I need to know _all_ my teammates' talents, to ensure if they would be useful in the battlefield."

"But, 'ts a violin!" He protested, but her eyes stopped him. "Aw, all right then. Um... where tah start…" He rubbed the neck of his neck, neck hung low.

"Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, 'ts like this. When ah was seven, mah parents made me take music lessons…"

"So you can play other instruments? Pray tell, Wally. Enlighten me."

He glared at her, gritting his teeth. "Piano, saxophone, acoustic guitar, violin…" He flinched after every word. "But them cruddy parents wouldn't let me take drums! Said they'll make too much noise."

'_Duh,' _Abby thought, counting on her fingers. "Five classical instruments? Where are they?" She looked around the room but saw nothing but the typical messy boy stuff. "Show me."

His fists clenched at his side, but he followed obediently. He went to the wrestling ring, pushed a button out of nowhere, and it flipped around, revealing a small grand piano. Then he went to a bookshelf that didn't have books in it but every videogame ever made, took out one from the third ledge, and immediately the whole shelf spun around, showing entirely another wall with a an acoustic guitar hanging from it.

"Ah practice the sax at home, an' Ah'm guessin' you already know where the violin is." He said spitefully. "Now is there anythin' Ah can do tah make you _not_ tell anyone?" Celery-green eyes pleaded with her.

She grinned as an idea came to her. "Play it again."

He thought he must've heard wrong. "Uh, what?"

"I wanna hear and _see _you play the violin again…" She walked to the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. case and opened it, taking out the violin and the bow, handing it to him.

"B-but… why?" He figured she must've taken this chance to blackmail him or something, or make him spill a certain secret about a certain _girl _that he knew she knew about, though that little secret didn't seem to matter as he looked up at Abby now…

He shook his head, wondering where that thought came from. "Why, Abbey?" He repeated.

She shrugged, a faint pink tainting her cheeks, though she lowered her cap to hide it. "I… I don't really know why… I guess I just like hearing you play…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

Silence swept over them, but it was the comfortable kind. The one between friends, or maybe even something more.

He took the violin and the bow and looked at it for a moment, then at her, then stepped back a little bit and put it under his chin, the bow strained expertly over the strings, closing his eyes.

He breathed deeply, then played one note. Unexplainable relief made them both exhale. He opened an eye, a smirk gracing his features.

"Any requests?"

His words seemed to snap her out of a trance. "Uh… no. No requests. You can play anything."

He nodded, closing his eyes again. "Here goes…"

The whisper was barely heard as musical notes filled every expanse of the brashly-decorated bedroom, seeming out of place yet such a mysterious paradox. The harmony overwhelmed her, like a wave of ecstasy, and all the while her ears worked with her eyes, and she saw Wally again for seemingly the first time.

This was a different Wallabee Beatles than that who once resided in the Treehouse, the one who went by the alias Numbuh Four. This was not the Wally whose intelligence she mocked, the one who rushed headfirst into battle who she had grab by his hoodie to rescue him from trouble afterwards, not the Wally whose venomous glare and harsh words made strangers back away from him despite his height, who had to maintain a tough attitude. No, this was different…

This was the side of him no one ever saw.

Until now.

It was strange how he moved as he played: blonde bangs occasionally rushing into his closed emerald eyes, fingers and hands changing positions so quickly is was almost hypnotic, his frame swaying, dipping in time with the music he created…

He looked striking.

But lo, it was something else besides his suddenly-attractive façade and now-unleashed genius. It was the expression of his face, how his eyebrows scrunched as if in total, wandering concentration, the slight smile on his lips that still took this seriously…

She'd discovered his passion.

And it was a damn good surprising one.

She resolved that the best thing she could do to savor this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity was to devoid her mind of thought, and that's exactly what she did. She let herself get lost in the notes she couldn't keep up with and what she didn't even know existed, relishing the idea of knowing and not knowing…

And then it was over, the instant the music stopped abrupt, snapping her back to reality. Back to the pressures of life, back to dangerous-composure Wally, back to everything and everywhere…

She opened her eyes the same time he did, and, not for the first time that day, jade eyes met chocolate ones.

"Are you… finished?" Her voice cracked unexpectedly.

He flipped golden strands away from his forehead, uncertain. "Um… yeah." Was that a tinge of disappointment in his tone?

Then, out of nowhere, he placed both the bow and violin in one hand and took a low bow.

She laughed.

And everything was alright.

-

Abby stretched her hand to give him a piece of Butterscotch candy she found in her pockets, as a sort of prize. He put down the instrument and went closer, taking the candy with one hand and waving the other in front of her face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Sure I am."

"Good."

"So," her voice dropped to a shameful murmur. "I… better go now." She headed for the doorway, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Wally looking up at her almost… thoughtfully.

"Abbey?"

"Hm?" Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say?

"Ah…" He coughed into his hand. "So you won't tell anyone?"

She sighed, faltering. "Um… of course not. I'll show myself out."

While she walked away, she couldn't help but ask: "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

The answer was quiet. "Because Ah don't think they'll understand. Ah'm glad you did, though."

"Oh," that was a very… nice thing to say. "You're welcome."

As her hand touched the doorknob, she heard lithe, fast footsteps behind her, then a creak in the floorboards that meant extra pressure when someone tiptoed, and a soft, barely there brush of lips against her smooth cheek.

She blushed hotly, but she could tell he was reddening too. Even so, her heartbeat skipped a beat and her stomach leaped into her chest, butterflies fluttering inside it.

She only saw a glimpse of him as she closed the door in front of her. But something still nagged her.

"Numbuh Four?"

"I got Numbuh Two to soundproof the walls. I gave him the ultra rare Yipper card no. 54."

She smiled, in perfect unison with him, despite the barrier that was now between them.

"Eureka."

**_  
Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
And from that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Someway, somehow…  
_**

-

**a/n:** Um… no. I don't know how the song fits with this fic, but I just had an uncontrollable urge to include it. It did inspire me, in some weird sort of way. Now, this is my first 5/4 story so I'd really appreciate feedback. Did the writing style change too much? Was the 5/4 too OOC and fast-paced? Did you even get what I was trying to say? Please, especially you 5/4 fans, I need support! Whether its comments or suggestions, flames or con-crit, please, please, please do

REVIEW!


End file.
